HardwareZone
HardwareZone is an IT-oriented Internet portal based in Singapore. It is operated by Hardware Zone Private Limited, which is a wholly owned subsidiary of Singapore Press Holdings (SPH). Some features of the portal are: IT price lists for several countries, product reviews, feature articles on technology and forums on a variety of topics. History HardwareZone was started as an online magazine in August 1998 by five engineering students from the National University of Singapore: Lee Choon Yau, Eugene Low, Poh Swee Hong, Ang Chi Hoe and Jereme Wong. After a year, it had become a popular gathering place for Singapore's computer-savvy to discuss hardware and software news. By 2000, the website was attracting two million page views a month. The founders made plans to turn the website into a full-fledged portal and launch an initial public offering (IPO) to raise capital. Had the IPO gone ahead, they would have been the first undergraduates in Singapore to launch one. However, as of 2007, the company has not been listed on the Singapore Exchange yet. In 2006, HardwareZone was purchased by SPH for S$7.1 million. SPH acquired all the magazine titles published by HardwareZone, which included HardwareMAG (HWM), GameAxis (a computer games magazine), and PHOTOVIDEOi (a digital photography magazine). Forums HardwareZone's forums are the most popular in Singapore. They are policed by moderators appointed by the administrator. The official position of the administration is that effective policing of miscreants in this forum requires the active cooperation of all members to report instances of abuse and indiscretion. In particular, hapless victims are left to suffer in silence unless they take pains to lodge a formal report to the moderators. Apparently, there have been many instances where cyberbullies get away with their mischief and become so emboldened that they act with impunity even in the presence of moderators in the thread. Moderators have been known to collude with certain forum members, who become presumptive "lords" over a particular sub-forum, the Health & Fitness Corner. One well-known malicious post was that made by polytechnic student Lin Zhenghuang one day after the 7 July 2005 London bombings, using the online nickname of "krisurf". Titled "Breaking News - Toa Payoh hit by bomb attacks", it claimed that bombs had been found at the Toa Payoh bus interchange. Another forum member was alarmed by the post and reported it to police. Because Lin had made the post while connected to his neighbour's unsecured wireless network, police initially arrested his neighbour, who was released after further computer forensics tests exonerated her. It took the police more than a year to find and arrest Lin. In February 2007, he was sentenced to three months' jail and a S$4,000 fine. Hardwarezone is also known for their internet meme like GPGT- Got Picture Got Talk, GVGT- Got Video Got Talk and others. The community hates stomp and always regard them as stomptards, due to the nature of their posts which some deem as senseless and nonsensical. Controversy The success of HardwareZone has also come with a fair share of controversy. In September 2000, HardwareZone sued Video-Pro, a computer shop in Sim Lim Square, for registering the same domain name as its own, with the suffix .sg added. (HardwareZone's domain name is www.hardwarezone.com while Video-Pro had registered www.hardwarezone.com.sg.) In its statement of claim, HardwareZone said that the "hardwarezone" part of its domain name had gained it substantial goodwill in Singapore, and thus Video-Pro was trying to pass itself off as the original website by using the .sg version of the name. Video-Pro counter-sued HardwareZone, alleging that the website offered Video-Pro's price lists for download without the shop's permission and that two statements which defamed the shop had been posted on the HardwareZone website. This was the first legal dispute in Singapore over a domain name. Despite being the first of its kind, no landmark ruling was made in this case because both parties settled the matter out of court just four days later. Video-Pro transferred the hardwarezone.com.sg domain name and paid S$10,000 to HardwareZone. It also withdrew its counter-claims. In return HardwareZone removed the offending statements from its website and agreed to help identify who had made those false statements. References External links * HardwareZone Category:Community websites Category:Internet forums Category:Web portals Category:Companies of Singapore Category:1998 establishments in Singapore Category:Infocomm in Singapore